


[100+Word Challenge] Batch 13 : Sakumoto

by jade_lil



Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [12]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff and Romance, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just miss you,” is all he says and grabs Jun’s framed photo and lifts it up closer to his face. “More so now that I’m staring at your gorgeous face and I’m contemplating whether it is okay to jerk off to it or not,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[100+Word Challenge] Batch 13 : Sakumoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts), [renchan27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=renchan27).



> filling prompts over at JE_PROMPTS

**6\. TRAVEL**  
  
There’s a mountain of clothes that needs to be sort out, calls to be made and documents he still needs to find for his flight not even five hours from now but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about those.  
  
Not when Jun is on him, with Jun’s pretty, pretty hands touching him all over as if this is going to be the last time he’s ever going to touch him.  
  
He moans when Jun’s mouth finds him, hard and aching, tonguing the tip of him and driving him on the brink of coming prematurely. Jun hasn’t even touched him properly, and god, his cock is already making a filthy mess all over Jun’s mouth, precum dribbling down Jun’s chin as Jun laps the tip of him enthusiastically.  
  
“Fuck, Jun, I –“  
  
“I’m not going to stop, Sho-chan, so shut up,” Jun pulls back just far enough to glare at him, and then goes back to sucking him like a hungry man starving for food.   
  
He tries his hardest to keep still but it’s hard. Just the thought that Jun’s mouth is hurriedly sucking him makes his dick throb painfully, his orgasm brewing so quickly he didn’t even realize he is coming until he does, shuddering all over while Jun’s mouth milks him thoroughly.  
  
“Damn,  _fuck_  –“ he curses, weakly shoving Jun’s face away from where he is still licking the side of his cock, still half-hard after that mind-blowing orgasm. “Shit, Jun, slow down, will you? You’re sucking me like I’m gonna die tomorrow, jeez! I’ll be gone for like three days only, god!” he whines, tries futilely to [LIFT](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266802.html#) himself up from the bed to glare at Jun because Jun refuses to be moved when he tugged him up.   
  
“Three full days without  _this_ ,” Jun mutters back and Sho doesn’t even need to see Jun’s face to know that he’s sulking. “you think that’s alright? Maybe for you it is, but for me –“  
  
“Fuck, you are going to screw me to death!”   
  
“Then at least you’d die happy, Sakurai, so shut up!” then, “But on second thought, please don’t die… I’d be really, really upset if you die so, please don’t. At least if you can help it. Also, you’re just lying there doing nothing so I don’t think that gave you the right to complain,”  
  
Sho huffs. “Goddammit, I don’t even know how you expect me to travel with zero strength,” he complains still, “Damn, I can’t even feel my fucking legs,”  
  
Jun leans down and nibbles one of his balls, catching his arms and keeping them firmly in place before Sho has time to react.  
  
“Matsumoto!”  
  
  
 **7\. Faith**  
  
“You’re going to mail me at least three times every day and call – at least if you can, once every day, too,”  
  
Sho chuckles because, how could he not? Jun is fixing his collar and spouting instructions like a good, little wife; it’s also a little too adorable for words that Sho feels like kissing him.  
  
He doesn’t though, because once they start, he knows it’s not going to just end with one kiss. Not when Jun is like this. Especially when Jun is like this.  
  
“You heard me, Sakurai-san?”  
  
“Yes, I heard you,” he replies with a grin, standing still so as not to disturb Jun. “I should mail and call, at least once a day,” he says, then pauses, “even though I’m only going to be gone for like, three days,”  
  
Jun huffs and leans in to bite his chin. “I don’t care even if it’s only for a day,” Jun says, but he sounded like he’s actually whining; he’s adorable as fuck and Sho feels himself harden just because of it. “You’ll be halfway across the world and there’s no fucking way to get to you as quickly as I would want to if you’re in trouble. So indulge me, why don’t you?”  
  
Sho laughs and completely forgets the reason why he shouldn’t start kissing Jun because he wants to, badly.  
  
He leans in and catches Jun around the waist, presses his mouth against the side of Jun’s mouth before he dives in for a thorough kiss.  
  
“Have a little faith on your man, Matsumoto,” he whispers, “I’ll be back before you know it – you can count on that,” and kisses Jun again just because he can.  
  
  
 **8\. Portrait**  
  
He doesn’t really feel like putting up his clothes on the dresser, and it’s not just because he’d only be staying there for another day or two. But it’s easier and a lot of times faster to [DRESS](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266802.html#) if the clothes are just right there, where he could grab them easily if he has to.  
  
He huffs like an old man and forces himself up from the bed, tossing his phone aside when he’s sure he’s mail has gone through. Ah, how he wishes Jun is here to put the clothes up for him especially when he’s too lazy to do it himself, and smiling when he realized how awfully dependent he already is with Jun.  
  
He sighs and heaves his luggage bag onto the bed, absently [TAPS](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266802.html#) in the number combination of the lock (his and Jun’s birthdates) and opens it.  
  
.. and pauses the minute he sees a framed photo of Jun – the one where Jun was wearing purple curlers and was posing to the camera like a slut – and the one which he had made about ten copies of the same to place them around the [APARTMENT](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266802.html#) just to spite Jun.  
  
He is laughing out loud and reaching over to grab his phone before he could even stop himself, the last of his mirth still tumbling out from his mouth when the call has been connected, and then Jun is speaking just as quickly.  
  
“Sho-chan, what’s wrong?” Jun asks, bypassing the customary ‘hellos’ and making Sho’s heartbeat accelerate. But then he gazes at Jun’s photo, and the fact that it had mysteriously sneaked its way into his luggage without him knowing has him chuckling before he even realized it. “I take it that nothing’s wrong because you’re laughing,” Jun comments drily and then, like an afterthought, “or did the last of your properly functioning brain cells finally stopped working so now you’re officially insane? More than the usual, at least?”  
  
“I just miss you,” is all he says and grabs Jun’s framed photo and lifts it up closer to his face. “More so now that I’m staring at your gorgeous face and I’m contemplating whether it is okay to jerk off to it or not,”  
  
“I’m not sure if it’s justified to feel upset that you’re tempted to jack off just because you are looking at that god-awful photo of mine,” Jun answers, his voice low.  
  
Sho shrugs even though he knows Jun couldn’t see him. “You’re supposed to feel good, or proud or whatever, now that you know I have a hard on just by looking at one of your not-so-perfect photos,”  he says, “which, by the way, has mysteriously ended up in my luggage, not that I’m complaining about it or anything,”  
  
“Glad to hear that,” Jun tells him, sounding smug and bored, but oh, he knows the younger man too well for him not to imagine Jun’s blushing face at the moment. “Although, I think it’s still a thousand times better looking at the real one,”  
  
“But of course,” he tells Jun, then somehow, the very idea of playing with Jun despite the distance seems to be a very good one at the moment. He breathes in deep, then moans, however fake it is just to hear Jun’s frustrated whines from the other end.   
  
“Say, are you up for a bit of phone sex?” he purrs, imagining Jun pursing his lips and looking around him to check if no one’s around him.  
  
“YOU PERVERTS NEED TO FUCKING LEARN THE BASICS OF PHONE MANNERS!” someone yells from the background, sounding exactly like Nino.  
  
“Um,” Jun mumbles.  
  
Sho wants to answer but he couldn’t. He’s too busy rolling on the bed, laughing.   
  
  
 **9\. Home**  
  
It’s only day two when the urge to touch Jun hit him hard.  
  
He’s scrambling for his phone before his brain even registers the action, unlocking it and pressing speed dial in the same breathe; he’s slapping the phone to his ear the next second, his chest heaving hard.  
  
“Hello, Sho-chan what’s –“  
  
“Jun -- Jun, fuck, I miss you –“ he mutters into the phone, badly wishing Jun is here so he could hold him, feels that familiar painful beat whenever Jun is so far he couldn’t even smell Jun’s aftershave when he craves it.   
  
“Hey, calm down, I’m here okay? You wanna talk, Sho-chan? Yeah, okay let’s talk. I’m going to stay right here, alright,” Jun is speaking in quick succession, and Sho hears the sounds of rustling sheets, Jun’s voice still raspy with sleep. Sho belatedly realized it must be around two in the morning back in Japan and he just screwed Jun’s already fucked up sleep rhythm without even thinking it.  
  
“God, Jun,  _I’m sorry_ ,” he rumbles on, scrubbing a hand across his face because damn it, this isn’t like him at all; it’s not like him to miss someone so much like this, feeling as if he couldn’t breathe properly if he doesn’t hear Jun’s voice as soon as possible.  
  
The sound of Jun’s sigh is like melody to his ears, and he realized his heart has stopped beating furiously in his chest as if it knows it should calm down knowing that Jun is just there, waiting for him to come back, too.  
  
“I swear to God, one of these days you are going to kill me,” Jun whispers and it is filled with so much longing that Sho finds himself wanting to reach out and touch Jun’s face badly, wants to lie down next to Jun and holds the younger man tightly against him.   
  
He doesn’t give much thought about these things before, but now he gets it. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be wherever Jun is, because with Jun, he knows he’s always home.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” he tells Jun, feeling marginally better now that he heard Jun’s voice. “but I really missed you and I can’t wait to go home to you,”  
  
Jun chuckles at this and sighs.   
  
“Tell me about your day and I’ll tell you what the other three idiots did in today’s shoot, too,” Jun tells him, laughter riding his tone and Sho finds himself leaning back against the bed, feeling so much better already.  
  
“Okay,” he says, “but you go ahead first,”  
  
  
 **10\. Boundaries**  
  
They hadn’t even managed to properly close the door behind them and they are already clawing at each other like a couple of sex-starved animals.   
  
Jun is sucking at his tongue, fingers working his belt open and certainly not giving Sho a chance to breathe or even think. Not that he minds because he’s been craving for this for days, imagining Jun on his knees while he fucks Jun’s mouth without reservation.  
  
“Shit –“ Jun curses when he manages to pull back enough to breathe some air back into his lungs, as Jun still tries wrestling him out of his pants. “Didn’t I tell you not to [WEAR](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266802.html#) this fucking skinny jeans on your flight back home? See how hard it is to –“  
  
He bats Jun’s hands and just grabs the zipper, slides it down and pulls himself out in the same breath, ignoring Jun’s attempt at pulling the said jeans completely off him.  
  
“On your knees, Jun,” he commands, voice shaking along with the rest of him and Jun doesn’t even bat an eye at that, just kneels down and parts his mouth wide when Sho [OFFERS](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266802.html#) his cock to him. “ _God fucking shit, ahh_  –“  
  
Jun swallows him down and it’s so,  _so_  good he barely able to stop himself from thrusting abruptly into that perfect heat, groaning when Jun does something amazing with his tongue. He’s shaking before he could even stop himself, grabbing at Jun’s shoulder with one hand and bracing himself against the doorframe with the other.  
  
He keens when he looks down and realizes the tips of Jun’s nose is touching his [SHIRT](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266802.html#), moans loudly enough to wake the dead when the previous warmth became even warmer, hotter, wetter. Jun’s mouth is sucking him in, tight like a fist and it’s so perfect, so wonderful Sho could cry at the blissfulness of it.  
  
“Oh shit, yeah, just like that – fuck, Jun, that mouth –“ he rambles on, his senses flying in every direction; every part of him feels like they’re wired directly into his cock, and Jun’s mouth sucking him as if there’s no tomorrow is like a powerful punch to the gut, but it’s a wonderful punch he doesn’t mind getting every goddamn time.  
  
Jun moans, mouth full of Sho’s cock and the vibration alone would have been enough to tip Sho over the edge, but then Jun chooses that moment to pull back just far enough to drag his teeth across the tip of Sho’s cock, and that’s the end of the game for Sho.  
  
“Fucking –“ is the only thing he manages to stutter before he is coming hard, spurting come across Jun’s face in powerful, messy stripes. It doesn’t even occur to him that Jun might probably kill him for it, because fuck, there’s come on Jun’s eyebrows and hair, but he’s too wiped out to even care. He just grabs Jun by the arms and tugs Jun closer, aims to kiss Jun’s mouth but then ends up nuzzling Jun’s jaw instead.  
  
When he comes to, he finds that he is slumped on the floor, his jeans and boxers are pooling across his feet and Jun is kneeling in front of him equally naked from waist down, arms stretched behind him.  
  
“Aww, damn it, Matsumoto --!”  
  
Jun smiles that evil smile of his, back arching beautifully; his mouth is parted slightly and Sho briefly considers leaning [UP TO](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266802.html#) kiss that filthy mouth but his eyes are suddenly drawn to watching the movements Jun’s fingers are making behind him, the little shudders rippling the bare skin of Jun’s arms as Jun’s fingers breaches his own body, slow and sure, something Sho would have liked to do himself.  
  
“Three days, Sho-chan,” Jun mutters darkly, sensually, and Sho raises his head to watch Jun licks his dry lips wet. “You’ve got a lot to make up for,” he says and throws his head back along with another strangled-sounding moan.  
  
Sho’s breathe catches in his throat, his chest heaving hard; it doesn’t matter how many times Jun has shown this, this side of the younger man only he has the privilege to see. He doesn’t even need to tell Jun how everything about the younger man is enough to break down his defenses, that one simple glance from Jun is enough to rock his world to the core.  
  
Because Jun has no limitation when it comes to him, no boundaries, no ends; it’s a scary thing sometimes, because he himself knows the extent of what he is sure he could only give, knows which part of him he’d rather show to anyone, but for Jun, everything is  irrelevant aside from the part where he is concerned.  
  
For Jun, the sun sets and rises for him and him alone. And nothing and no one could ever change that.   
  
Not even Sho himself.  
  
Jun gives him a look that is part-begging, part-wanting, and Sho blinks the dizziness away, scrambles his way to Jun and gently tugs Jun’s fingers away from where he badly wants his cock, buried deep and throbbing inside Jun’s body.  
  
He has boundaries, too, of course. Just not when it also concerns Jun.   
  
And for that part, Sho knows he and Jun are the same. And he likes it.


End file.
